This invention relates to a package for use in plasma sterilizing equipment and to a process for sterilizing articles in a package or container.
In the prior art, a host of processes have been proposed and/or used for sterilizing, such as heat, either wet or dry; chemicals; beta, gamma, or ultraviolet radiation; electron beams; microwaves; arc discharges; lasers; and plasma. In the particular case of sterilizing an article or substance inside a container, package, or other enclosure, chemicals and lasers have been used or proposed.
Problems with prior art techniques for sterilizing into or through an enclosure are lack of operating ease and dangerous or toxic conditions or substances. Use of these techniques has generally been restricted to large industrial concerns which have and can afford adequate safety equipment. A particular problem with the use of chemicals, e.g. ethylene oxide, is the length of time required to process a single batch, about twenty four hours. Thus the process is only viable on a large scale. A particular problem with lasers is the control, focussing and manipulation of same to assure complete sterilization.
Using a plasma to sterilize articles in a package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,851,436 and 3,948,601. However, the system therein described does not sterilize through a package but pumps a plasma through a plastic bag containing the article to be sterilized and later seals the bag to maintain sterility. While suitable for use in specialized applications, the process and apparatus described are unsuitable for general use in medical applications due to the article being remote from the plasma generator, the need to pump the plasma (more likely the ions or free radicals resulting therefrom) through the article, and the need to later seal under sterile conditions.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simplified process for sterilizing articles in a package.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a package for use in a sterilizing plasma.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for sterilizing articles through a package by the use of a plasma.